Not Another Happy Ending
by spring.sunshine
Summary: 1.22/ Es el dìa del fundador y las cosas dan un giro, creando una larga noche, donde nadie esta seguro y todos corren el mismo riesgo. ¿Quièn sobrevivirà al dìa de mañana? Mini-fic


**DISCLAIMER: Vampire Diaries le pertenece a L.J. Smith, pero el fic me pertenece.  
NO LO COPIEN!**

**Capítulo #1**

-¿Tienes el poder?- Damon le dirigió una mirada tan profunda que con tan solo dedicar un segundo para mirar, podías derretirte ante esos hermosos ojos azules.

-Sé quien soy- le respondió Bonnie completamente decidida e ignorando los "encantos "de Damon.

Bonnie posó su mano a pocos centímetros del objeto y empezó a decir palabras en otro idioma. Las llamas de las velas comenzaron a bailar. El objeto levitóLos tres miraban a Bonnie perplejos, dejandola hacer lo que tuviera que hacer. Bonnie hacía su trabajo.

* * *

-Bonnie, ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó Caroline al momento que abrazaba a su amiga, quien hundía su rostro entre sus manos.

-Hice algo que le prometí a mi abuela que nunca haría- sollozó en el hombro de su rubia amiga.

-¿Tan malo es?- preguntó Caroline, tratando de entender sus palabras, que para ella carecían de sentido

-Ni te lo imaginas- dijo con voz fría.

* * *

Era el día del fundador.  
Esto significaba el sin fin de actividades para celebrar tal suceso, este año más importante que el anterior, ya que se celebraban 150 años. Pero no todos celebraban con el mismo fin.

Elena se miró al espejo.  
Su reflejo, parecía robado, traído de años atrás para ser reencarnado, no era ella la chica del espejo, era el vivo retrato de Katherine, ella misma lo aceptaba, ese vestido no favorecía el hecho de ser Elena, al contrario, en ese momento, era más Katherine que Elena. La única diferencia era la expresión facial, las cartas eran jugadas en su contra, todo parecía ir de mal en peor. Jeremy la odiaba, su madre bilógica volvió solo para usarla, el hermano de su novio estaba enamorado de ella, su amistad con Bonnie se rompía en miles de pedazos y para terminar, algo que ella no sabía; afuera, escondidos, un grupo de vampiros sedientos de venganza acechaban al pueblo de Mystic Falls.

Podría ser peor…o no.

Elena se encontraba entre una multitud de alumnos de su escuela, algunos muchos eran parte del desfile que tendría cita en una hora más, pero, más bien parecía que la fiesta ya se estaba llevando a cabo ahí mismo, todos andaban locos arreglando los últimos detalles, cuando había cosas más importantes de que preocuparse. Elena encontró a Stefan y después de hablar de algunos de los asuntos del momento, se preparó para el momento de la verdad.

Stefan suspiró y dejó que unas destrozadoras palabras salieran de su boca, algo que haría que el mundo de Elena se destrozara más.

-Puede que John sea tu padre- Elena se quedó inmóvil, ¡siempre había odiado a ese hombre!

-¿Jhon?-

- Él salió con Isobel, y puede ser posible-

-Toda la vida he odiado a ese hombre...- las palabras no pudieron salir de su boca,era imposible que ese hombre que tanto destestaba fuera su padre.

* * *

Caminaba por las infestadas calles , con su pomposo vestido, persiguiendo, o acosando, a su hermano, Jeremy, con una más de sus enésimas disculpas, que él ignoraba y no aceptaba, hecho que hacía que Elena se sintiera peor de lo que se sentía. Estaba a pocos centímetros de él, vestido de soldado del ejército confederado, respiró entrecortadamente, sabía que no debía presionarlo así, pero debía hacerlo, ella sólo quería lo mejor para él.

-Jeremy…- dijo como si fuera un rutina más.

Jeremy volteó, encarando la cara de su hermana.

La perforó con la mirada.

-Elena, ¡ya basta!- le gritó en la cara con superioridad- déjame solo, no necesito de ti ni de nadie y no intentes detenerme, ¿me oíste? ¡TE ODIO!- se dio media vuelta y continuó con su camino, despreocupado por lo que le acababa de decir a su hermana.

Elena quedó petrificada. Dos silenciosas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Sabía que Jeremy la odiaba pero nunca se lo había indicado verbalmente, cosa que la hirió más aun. Era su hermano, y la odiaba. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de la presencia de Stefan, quién, al verla en ese estado, no encontró otro remedio para consolarla más que rodearla con sus brazos y estrecharla contra él. No podía decirle que todo estaba bien, porque estaría mintiéndole.

Los minutos pasaban volando, parecía que lo hacían a propósito, el peligro que los acechaba se iba acercando más y más. El desfile había comenzado, los carros desfilaban uno a uno, hasta llegar al carro que transportaba a Miss Mystic Falls, Caroline, y a sus acompañantes. Caroline, vestida en un bonito vestido amarillo, mostraba una sincera sonrisa de felicidad, mientras Elena mostraba una falsa sonrisa, al igual que Stefan,¿ cómo sonreír cuando todo tu mundo se desmorona?

Mientras tanto, el otro hermano, Damon, miraba el desfile desde abajo, con el público espectador, almas tranquilas, sin temor, sin idea de que, tal vez, tuvieran un vampiro a su lado, esperando el momento de tomar su cabeza entre sus mano y romper su delicado cuello humano y mortal.

-Damon- dijo Anna, haciendo que este se sobresaltara.

-¿Aún sigues aquí?- dijo con indiferencia-.

- Hay algo que debes saber. Los vampiros de la tumba…-insistió

-No están…- dijo tratando de evadir la conversación

-¡Van a atacar la ciudad!- dijo con desesperaciòn, no queríaperder ni un solo segundo más

Damon quedó paralizado. ¿Qué no se habían ido de aquí?

-Y ¿cuándo se supone que esto pasará?- dijo tratando de disfrazar su preocupación.

-Cuando los fuegos artificiales comiencen-

Damon comenzó a culparse a sí mismo, por primera vez desde siempre. Él insistió en desactivar la única arma que podría evitar la tragedia que se avecinaba, ahora no había salvación. Todos corrían peligro.

-El invento Gilbert…-dijo Anna tratando de buscar una solución-

-Lo desactivó Bonnie-

Sin decir más, Anna se retiró. Comenzó a caminar por entre la gente con rapidez, buscando a Bonnie, la única que podría salvarlos ahora y como su antecesor Emily la había salvado antes. Los minutos pasaban rápidamente, sin suerte, ¿Cómo es que desaparecen las personas cuando más las necesitas? La ansiedad se apoderó de ella, perecía que los segundos le jugaban una mala pasada, cada vez parecían más largos y eternos. Después de un rato, el desfile terminó y aun no había tenido suerte en su búsqueda. Pero en su camino, encontró a Jeremy. Decidió tomarse unos minutos y se apresuró a llegar con él.

-Jeremy tienes que irte lejos de aquí - Jeremy la miró como si estuviera loca- los vampiros van atacar- Anna tomó una mano de Jeremy entre las suyas -No soportaría perderte- en ese instante, Anna depositó un frasco con sangre en su mano - ya sabes cómo funciona, si quieres ser como yo.- Anna se separó de Jeremy, quién la tomó del brazo para que no se alejara

-Anna…-

-Te prometo que cuando acabé estaré contigo siempre -sonrió- Te amo- y así se fue.

Después de desaparecer de la vista de Jeremy, reanudó su camino en busca de Bonnie.

Mientras, Elena trataba de prestar atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, con Stefan de apoyo. Ambos habían cambiado sus ropas estilo de los años 1860's por algo normal, y se reunieron en el Grill, habían estado ahí desde que el desfile había terminado, hablando y hablando. Hasta que Damon apareció.

-Stefan, hay problemas- dijo totalmente serio, Stefan le indicó que siguiera- Los vampiros de la tumba van a atacar- los ojos de Stefan se abrieron como platos, igual los de Elena.

-Tenemos que hacer algo. Elena ponte a salvo- dijo Stefan

-Pero, Stefan…-

-Elena, no. Nos haremos cargo Damon y yo. ¿Cuál es el plan Damon?-

-Por el momento, pon a Elena a salvo, yo me hago cargo de algo más- dijo Damon antes de irse de ese lugar.

Al salir del Grill, se transformó en cuervo y voló en busca de Bonnie, su única salvación. Después de unos minutos, su objetivo apareció y Damon cambió a su estado normal.

-Bonnie-

-¿Qué quieres Damon?- dijo con voz inexpresiva.

-Nueve palabras: Vampiros de la tumba. Atacar. Tú. Activar el artefacto.-

-¡¿Qué?- dijo Bonnie asustada, Grams tenía razón, abrir esa tumba era un error. Respiró con dificultad y miró a Damon- Lo haré, solo necesito el grimorio.-dijo a la vez que salía corriendo rumbo a su casa, a la vez que maldecía en su cabeza y reprimía las ganas de matar a Damon de una vez por todas; él siempre sería el culpable.

Las calles iban pasando una a una, mientras Bonnie corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitía. Unos vampiros sedientos acechaban la ciudad, después de todo lo que Grams luchó, todo fue en vano. De repente paró en seco, al ver que alguien estaba frente a ella y casi choca. Bonnie reconoció su cara y dejó salir un grito apagado de su pecho.

-Bonnie, tranquila soy yo, Anna- dijo mientras tomaba a Bonnie por los hombros.

-¿Y por qué debería estar tranquila si tú me secuestraste antes?- le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva. Anna miró al suelo en busca de alguna explicación.

-Porque te voy a ayudar, te debo una, Emily me ayudó a mi.- Anna le extendió una mano, Bonnie dudó por unos segundos y después obedeció.- Sujétate fuerte y cierra los ojos.- Anna comenzó a correr a una velocidad inhumana, haciendo que Bonnie cerrara los ojos con firmeza.

Poco después se detuvieron, a Bonnie le costò un tanto reicorporarse a su paso, un tanto torpe, por cierto. Aun lidiando con su torpeza, Bonnie se dirigió a donde estaba el grimorio, sin haber invitado a Anna a entrar. Encontró el libro, tomó unas velas, cerillos y salió de la casa, encontrándose de nuevo con Anna, quién le indicó volver a repetir la hazaña de hace unos minutos, esta vez, Bonnie cerró sus ojos con más fuerza.

Por fin, como Bonnie diría, llegaron a donde Bonnie dejó a Damon. Él hizo una seña para que lo siguieran, las chicas lo siguieron hasta la puerta del edificio donde deberían estar John y el artefacto.

-Yo me encargó de John, ustedes entren y activen el artefacto- dijo Damon, las chicas solo asintieron.-

-No vas a…-empezó Bonnie, rezando a los cielos que no volviera a hacer aquello que él tanto disfrutaba hacer.

-No, solo les daré tiempo para su tarea. Entren por la parte trasera.- ambas chicas se apresuraron a llegar a la puerta trasera

Damon se aseguró que las chicas no estuvieran a la vista y llamó a la puerta. John abrió y el plan se puso en marcha.

El alcalde, aun preocupado por la situación que enfrentarían, salió del Grill, después de ordenar a Tyler, Matt y Caroline irse a su casa, rumbo al podio que se instaló en la plaza central. Suspiró y comenzó a recitar ese sermón que había estado estudiando esos días pasados.

Frente a todas esas personas, el alcalde dudaba de ellas, ¿Cómo saber quién era vampiro o no? Simplemente rezaba a todos los dioses que conocía para que el artefacto funcionara y poner fin a esas creaturas de la oscuridad. A cada palabra que decía, el momento clave se acercaba. Por favor, que el invento funcione, se decía una y otra vez. Las palabras fluían, el tiempo se acercaba.

-John,¿ estás seguro de que _eso_ funciona?- dijo Damon con los brazos cruzados.

John no respondió.

-Damon, no lo lograrás, de todos modos morirás.-Damon tomó a John por el cuello- pero yo no.- indicó su anillo.

-Antes de que puedas darte cuenta, ese anillo puede estar rodando calle abajo y tu muerto.- dijo perforándolo con la mirada

Mientras, Bonnie y Anna entraban a hurtadillas a donde se encontraba el objeto en cuestión. Bonnie empezó a dar instrucciones breves y eficaces a Anna, después de escasos segundos, todo estuvo listo, las velas encendidas, el grimorio abierto en el hechizo y Bonnie concentrada. Las velas comenzaron a temblar mientras Bonnie hablaba un lenguaje desconocido para Anna, el pequeño objeto dador de poder levitó a unos centímetros de la mesa y después cayó. Las velas se apagaron y Bonnie exhaló.

-¿Es todo?- preguntó Anna cerrando el libro. Bonnie asintió. Ambas chicas voltearon hacia Damon, haciendo una señal, después salieron del lugar corriendo.

-Anna, vete a un lugar lejos de aquí, ese objeto está lleno de poder.- Anna asintió y se fue.

Mientras, al otro lado del edificio, Damon soltó a John, después de sermonear sin sentido. John se recuperó de su previa asfixia y se dirigió donde el artefacto.

Y todo comenzó a pasar demasiado rápido.

Anna envió a Jeremy un mensaje, indicando que se reunirían en el Grill, después de todo, quería estar con él cuando todo aquello pasara.

Stefan y Elena caminaban por la plaza, huyendo de la concentración de vampiros.

El alcalde terminaba su sermón, faltaban segundos para que todo eso comenzara.

Y los fuegos artificiales comenzaron…

John giró la tuerca clave para hacer funcionar el objeto.

-¡John espera!- gritó Damon, quien no pudo salir a tiempo de ahí, bueno, no de forma humana.

Y la tuerca giró, los fuegos artificiales iluminaban el cielo nocturno.

Y así todo comenzó y a la vez llegaba su fin...

_Continuará..._

_**N/A: Este es un fic para una apuesta entre mi amigui Kawai-Tsuki-Chan, se trata de hacer el fic màs trágico y la ganadora será quién reciba más votos en una encuesta que se encuentra en nuestros respectivos perfiles y el de la gradiosa autora Emiko Hime-Sama (links de perfiles en mi perfil) la encuesta se abre hoy y se cierra hasta nuevo aviso, ya que no son One-shot sino mini fics.**_

_**Agradecería mucho un voto a mi favor, claro ya depende de su criterio.**_

_**En fin, gracias por leer mi fic, y también acuerdense de dejar un review, si quieren...**_

_**Hasta el próximo capitulo...**_

_**Dany**_


End file.
